Wish Granted
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: Whether you've researched them or just heard of them, you could agree that the Unown were truly strange Pokemon. You know the story of thirteen Nobodies who have been reborn into Pokemon, right? Well, this is how it started...


Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon.

So this is something that's been brewing in my head for a long time now. Since it's been a while since I updated _XIII_, I figured this would be a good way to hold you guys over until I update.

On with this little oneshot/thing!

* * *

><p>Many have researched. Many have stumbled into their world, few have come back out. Some have heard of the researchers and travelers disappearing and steered clear of their known locations.<p>

Whether you've researched them or just heard of them, you could agree that the Unown were truly strange Pokemon.

First off, they granted wishes, being one out of two Pokemon that are able to do so (along with the Hoenn legendary Jirachi), and that was a cause for fear: the Unown were much more common than Jirachi, so what if someone like Giovanni got a hold of the Unown?

That fear can be put to rest, for they lived in a dimension all their own. Sometimes they would go out into the world of Pokemon (in select places in each region, but Johto's Ruins of Alph is the most well-known location) but some liked to wander into other dimensions.

You know the story of thirteen Nobodies who have been reborn into Pokemon, right? Well, this is how it started...

An X-shaped Unown floated through a gloomy gray castle, chirping happily as it did so. It liked this place simply because it wasn't supposed to exist. Neither were its inhabitants: they had no hearts and therefore should not exist. But they did. It had observed their actions, as one by one they disappeared. Now the castle seemed lifeless...emptier than it already was.

It passed a window of the room that the blue-haired Nobody (it had heard the silver-haired leader call this group that name) always occupied when it heard the following:

"I don't get it...why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"

"Because, Sora. Roxas is your Nobody."

That caught this particular Unown's attention. Blinking, it floated a little closer to the group of people.

People! With actual hearts!

There was a boy with spiky brown hair, a man with tan skin and gray hair, a redheaded girl, a duck in blue clothes and a dog in green and yellow clothes. It watched the boy with spiky brown hair react.

"My..._Nobody?_ But that's crazy! I never became a Heart..." he trailed off, as if realizing something. "Oh, right."

"It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" the red-haired girl asked. The man nodded.

"Xemnas was the one who found Roxas," he said.

If the Unown had eyebrows, both of them could be raised. This one sounded younger than he was. It was then that it realized...this boy wasn't in his original body.

"He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody," the boy/man continued. "That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization, but Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help wake you up. I lost...but the next time we met, I made sure I was the stronger one."

The Unown was intrigued at this, glancing at the brunet. Now that it thought about the current situation, Roxas did look like this boy here. Roxas' disappearance made it somewhat sad: it liked him a lot. Roxas was the only one who knew of it wandering into the castle and, contrary to what the other Nobodies might have done, played with it every once in a while.

"But maybe I didn't need to fight him after all," the man/boy mused, grabbing the Unown's attention again. "I think he left the Organization because he really wanted to meet you, Sora."

The brunet looked down at the ground sadly, thinking not only of Roxas, but the rest of the Organization members. Did they want to meet their Somebodies, too? Did they have the same wish?

"Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too."

The Unown shut the rest of the conversation off in its mind. It made a portal to its dimension and flew into it.

There's one more thing you should know about the Unown.

When an Unown hears a wish...the wish must be granted. No matter what.

* * *

><p>Goldenrod City<em>. <em>A bustling metropolis smack-dab in the middle of the Johto region. Nearly everybody who currently inhabited the region knew that this city was _the_ place to be.

All, of course, save for one newcomer.

A boy, who couldn't be more than sixteen, looked around the city. One would think he was lost if it weren't for the curious sparkle in his oceanic eyes. Brown spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity caught the attention of nearly everyone who walked past him. Not that he minded. He was more than used to it, and nearly every person he had seen had these strange creatures with them. Some of them seemed rather menacing, but for the most part, they were pretty cute.

The best part: not a Heartless or Nobody in sight.

He sighed in relief. It wasn't everyday he'd find a world as peaceful as this one...

"Finally back in Johto! It seems like forever since I've been here!"

The boy blinked at the newcomer, who had just stepped out of the nearby train station. She seemed...rather eccentric. She couldn't be any more than fourteen or fifteen, and her outfit vaguely reminded him of his own in his recent journey. A white hat that seemed two sizes too big rested on her head. Next to her was a blue-and-black jackal.

The jackal noticed him and the two were locked in a staring contest. The creature's eyes widened and he nudged the girl next to him. Following her comrade's gaze, she saw the eccentric looking boy. She blinked, glancing at the jackal creature, and then back at the boy. She marched up towards him and said, "Hi! Are you new around here?"

The boy sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah. I'm from a city very far away," he said, glancing at the jackal creature. Now that he thought about it, something was strangely familiar about it...

The girl seemed to stare at him for a second, then shrugged. It appeared she bought it.

"And this is your first time in Goldenrod, right?" she asked. When he nodded, she sighed. "I was like that when I first came to this city. I guess that happens to every newcomer."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The city is large enough," he commented, looking at the Radio Tower up ahead. "I haven't seen a lot of bad stuff happening around here, though." The girl followed his gaze and smiled.

"Well, a few things _have_ happened. Team Rocket tried to take over that Radio Tower a while ago," she said. "But my friends and I took care of that, didn't we, Roxas?" She directed this question to the creature at her side, who nodded. The boy's eyes widened considerably.

_...Roxas? _he thought, staring at the blue/black jackal.

The girl had been watching his reactions and sighed.

"You seem surprised at something," she commented.

"It's nothing, really. Your friend just reminded me of an old friend of mine," he replied. The girl raised an eyebrow, glancing at her comrade. 'Roxas' nodded, showing the boy his palm. The boy seemed a little confused, until he saw the numeral _XIII_ etched in its palm.

Upon that discovery, the boy felt a whole surge of emotions...shock, disbelief, confusion...and relief.

_So that's what that dream was about, _he thought, remembering the dream he had about a few months ago. Something about letter creatures, Roxas, and being reborn in another world. The next morning, he nearly had a panic attack when he discovered that Roxas' presence in his heart was gone (Let it be known that this moment was the first time our dear little brownie has used profanity.).

But how...?

The boy grabbed the girl's shoulders and exclaimed, "You have to tell me what's going on! Why does your friend have that numeral etched on it?"

"I was going to tell you, anyway! But we should probably go to a Pokemon Center. I can rent a room and we can talk. Nobody will be able to hear us," she replied. The boy seemed to consider it for a second, and nodded.

"So, whats your name? I'm Lyra!" she exclaimed, stretching her arm out. The boy grinned, shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Sora."

* * *

><p>"So that's it..." Sora said, glancing at Lyra's Typhlosion (Axel), who sat at Lyra's feet, glancing at Sora and Roxas. "All of the Organization members are these Pokemon now?"<p>

"That's just about the long and short of it," the girl (named Lyra) said, scratching the back of her head. "I don't know all of the details myself."

"What _do _you know?"

"Let's see," Lyra said, tapping her chin in thought. "I know about...their previous existence, their intent...and that Roxas is - or was - your Nobody."

Sora glanced at Roxas, who nodded, albiet warily. He must be rather shocked to see his Somebody in this world.

"There's something I want to ask you," Lyra said, grabbing Sora's attention again. "Roxas merged with you at some point, right? So how do you think he's reborn now?"

"I think I got an answer," Sora replied. "A few months after my second journey, I had this weird dream...there were letters floating around me and they kept chirping something...Unknown?"

Lyra's eyes widened. "The Unown!" she exclaimed.

"Un...own?"

"The Unown are Pokemon that live in the Ruins of Alph, which is...east of here?" she asked herself. "Anyway, I've run into them before. That's how I know about the Organization."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know this sounds a little random, but did you make a wish at some point?"

"A wish?"

"Yeah. The Unown grant any wish that they hear. I've heard somewhere that they can travel different dimensions, so maybe...an Unown heard a wish while passing by?"

Sora put his put his hand to his chin in though. What sort of wish...

_"Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too."_

Sora's eyes widened. "I did make a wish!" he exclaimed, grinning. "I made a wish that I could meet Roxas, a little before my journey ended! An Unown had to have heard my wish and granted it!"

"And you met Roxas today!" Lyra said, grinning back. Sora grinned at her.

"And Lyra? Thanks for taking care of him."

"No problem at all. Hold on a second," Lyra replied, getting out her PokeGear. "I'm going to call my friend. He knows about the ORganization too, so I figured he'd want to meet you. Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all!"

"Awesome!"

As it watched a black-haired boy named Ethan eventually come into the scene and as it watched the three converse, an X-shaped Unown chirped happily.

Wish granted.

* * *

>For the record, I imagine that this takes place somewhere between KHII and KH3D.<p><p> 


End file.
